Little Blue Eyed Deviant
by DaniBD
Summary: Trying to find an upper hand in defeating the incoming apocalyptic, supernatural threat, two lawyers, two hunters, and an angel make a trip to Hawaii. They have time to spare, in which Mike finds something to do within that time, which could be a very bad thing. Marvey Destiel fallen angel!Harvey demon!Mike


**So, another SuperSuits story...well, sorta. It was supposed to be another one but then I decided that I wanted to use demon!Mike and fallen angel!Harvey and then I ended up wanting it to be a chapter in Golden Boy and then this fic ended up happening during my Hawaii 5-0 fic "Uncharted Territories" and then this fic happens after Loki's Playhouse. So, my original female character from "Uncharted Territories" and my other Suits fic called "The Bank Case" is in here. I was like "Might as well since we're here and all." As always, she's not a gigantic character cuz I don't do that shit. She's there to get the story going and here she's pretty much just an extra.**

**Anyway, this will most likely be in Golden Boy, maybe...When I get there. I just had this idea and wanted to write it all out and post it before I went crazy. It's also a mild song fic. I'm using the same song as in "Uncharted Territories" which is why this fic is happening during that chapter. I call this the Moves Like Jagger Project. :D**

**So, think of this as a teaser to Loki's Playhouse and Golden Boy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suits or Supernatural or the song Moves like Jagger. Them moves, though, I has ;D**

**Warning: Language, Boy/Boy kissing**

**AO3****: MissDani360**

**Tumblr: missdanibr**

"Hawaii, huh?" Dean voiced blankly as he leaned against the neon lit bar. He watched the people cram themselves up against each other on the dance floor and he couldn't help but think that this was more of a gigantic orgy. His fingers were wrapped around the only source of cold which presented itself in the form of a double whiskey.

"This…place," Castiel disregarded his need to comment on exactly what kind of place this club was, "belongs to the human woman we're looking for. I suspected she would be here." Observing eyes scanned the area and watched the gyrating of human bodies. The constant rubbing of body parts made the angel think that these humans were close to initiating sexual acts in public. Dean corrected him earlier and said that those people were dancing in which Castiel responded, "I'm not a moron, Dean. I know what consummation entails."

"Well, she _is_ the owner. She doesn't need to be here." Sam added with his hands in his jean pockets.

"If she's not here, then I'm sure those two sitcom lawyers can get her down here." Dean commented. Sam rolled his eyes, "What makes them sitcom?"

"Mike's Lucifer's son and Harvey is a fallen angel assassin thing and we all know that they're, in Cas' terms, fucking."

"Dean, I never-" And Castiel's constipated expression just made this whole trip worth it.

"Oh, right. Those are my terms."

"The owner's name is Alexis Amore. She'll see us in about ten minutes." Harvey informed as he and Mike joined the group at the bar.

"Which is awesome." Mike said with a smirk, stopping Harvey from voicing his opinion about waiting. "After all the crap we've been through, I think we deserve to enjoy ourselves." Mike looked out into the crowd with anticipation.

"It's partially your fault that we're in this mess." Harvey pointed out as he ordered a scotch from a busty, blonde bartender. He was going to drink as much as he could until the flashing lights and loud music were tolerable. Which was probably the most difficult thing to accomplish.

"I would have to object. It's my dad's fault that '_I was born this way_.'"

"For your sake, I'm gonna forget you shamelessly quoting Lady Gaga." Mike stepped close to his boss with a dangerous smirk planted on his face.

"It's okay, because I'll never forget how you understood that reference." Harvey rolled his eyes but really, he was hiding the pain that resulted within his chest from the realization that Mike was most definitely going to rub his limited knowledge of pop culture in his face.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going to enjoy this waiting time by drinking on a lawyer's tab." Dean declared as the rest of the harsh liquid in his glass slid down his throat. Ah, sweet, sweet heaven.

"That sounds like something I can work with." Harvey agreed and Mike was surprised his boss didn't rip the older Winchester a new hole when he indicated he had Harvey's credit card. But then again, Mike was the one who distracted Harvey long enough for Dean's two experienced fingers lift his boss' wallet and the man probably knew all of that.

"Let's dance." Mike may or may not have sounded commanding instead of suggestive. He had a lot of energy. What else could he do in such a short time? And in public?

Mike frowned as he heard Sam choke on his beer and Dean give a mock laugh. Castiel seemed to be ignoring all of them and continued to look over the moving crowd.

"No." Harvey simply said. It was the "no" that immediately shut down any chance of further negotiation.

"Why not?" Was Mike acting like an annoying brat? He would deny but that wouldn't make it any less true.

"You're asking me, _Harvey Specter_, to dance like that?" His boss pointed in the direction of the sweaty dance mob.

"You don't want to dance like that with me?" At least Harvey seemed to reconsider.

"There's a line I draw when it comes to P.D.A, Mike." And that was a really good description of what those grinding bodies were doing. That didn't stop Mike from formulating a plan to efficiently get rid of all this weird energy he seemed to be having oodles of. He thought of the others in their group of supernatural contradictions. Dean would probably be too pussy to join him, but if Mike thought about it, he probably wouldn't blame the hunter because he was already walking the tight rope with Harvey and the man was a little possessive. Sam was tall, tainted, and handsome but not really Mike's type. Well, okay, to be honest. Harvey was pretty much his only type. Sorry, Sam. Then, Mike's mind jolted with curiousness when Castiel flashed through. The angel would be a blank slate that was just waiting to be drawn all over until a very entertaining picture emerged.

"Your loss." Mike shrugged nonchalantly and turned away from his boss. Castiel stood behind the metal railing just a few feet in front of the hunter brothers. He didn't even look like he was aware of the world. As Mike continued his observations, Castiel's attire reminded himself of his own ruined suit. He probably hadn't really changed in the last couple of days; stupid war for the throne and all that stupid crap. Temperature never bothered him, though he could still feel it, and dancing, decked out in a full suit, was not blending in.

Mike's ocean eyes never left the angel's body as he started to take off his jacket and skinny tie. He felt anticipation climb up from the base of his spine with a slight dose of fear when Harvey's eyes were set upon him, questioning his current actions and being suspicious of any future event that could occur. He barely noticed when Dean chugged his whiskey or when Sam ordered another beer as a thought passed through the associate's mind.

Wouldn't it be fun if Mike put on a show?

That unnecessary trench coat was going to have to go. Should the tie go, too?

Mike got done unbuttoning the top four buttons on his shirt when Castiel turned his intense gaze upon him, probably feeling the demon's eyes on him. Mike froze for a moment; his heart had unexpectedly started to race. No wonder Dean couldn't resist. But Mike was more attracted to what he sensed to be inside the vessel rather than the meat suit itself. Mike recovered and winked at the blue eyed angel. He continued rolling up his sleeves as Castiel's eyes narrowed, not in suspicion but confusion.

Leaving his discarded jacket and tie on the bar, he walked over to Castiel; their eyes never breaking contact. The all-consuming stare following his every movement made Mike a little nervous. What was the angel seeing? Was he seeing his real form? Could he tell the demon if he had a real form? He felt more pressure as two more pairs of eyes landed on him from his right. Mike slid in really close, making sure their shoulders touched before leaning forward onto the railing.

"Castiel."

"Michael." No matter what Mike did, he couldn't get the angel to call him "Mike". He had no clue as to why.

"Wanna dance?" Because really, after what Mike has seen, being blunt with this holy being was the only way to get anything done.

"Dance." And that wasn't a question. More like a statement of disbelief and maybe a small hint of interest. Mike pointed to the dance floor to help dispel any misinterpretation.

"That's not dancing, Michael. Dancing requires a substantial amount of skill. These humans use their animalistic instincts to move their bodies in a manner relating to co-"

"Wanna consummate, then?" Castiel's horrified expression brought a certain joy to Mike's sarcastic world. "Dude, only kidding, although I wouldn't mind…"

"I cannot initiate such an act with you."

"Yeah, the Angel of Thursday and Lucifer's son would be kinda taboo but," Mike turned towards Castiel and leaned in closer, "an angel and a human?" At this, Castiel finally looked away with a tightened jaw.

"Look, I can show you that you do need some skill to move like that. I'd like to prove you wrong. And besides, Dean would _love _to see you dance." Blue orbs snapped up towards similar blue orbs; widening. Definitely got his attention.

"And you can help me make Harvey jealous."

"Why would you want to knowingly induce anger from your lover?" Castiel only seemed sincerely curious about Mike's intentions. It became an innocent question although one part was not entirely true; Harvey and he weren't lovers. Now, Mike still had his morals and fought against telling the angel that it was fun. Didn't want to teach a sheltered angel the wrong thing.

"It's sorta fun…and a huge turn on." Mike tried, not very hard, though.

"I don't understand."

"I get a kick out of pushing Harvey to the edge to see what would happen-"

"Like an insolent child pining for its parents' love and attention."

"…" Now, Mike was a little depressed because Castiel's comparison was really, really good.

"Not that you are insolent, Michael." Castiel said when he noticed Mike's frown and made no move to continue on with his very important explanation.

"Yeah, no, it's fine. Anyway, making a person jealous is amusing but making a lover jealous, that…stimulates me sexually." Mike was trying to speak Castiel's language so he wouldn't be stuck standing here explaining the meaning of life.

"_Because,"_ Mike cut in before Castiel had time to ask why, "I love the look in Harvey's eyes. Dark and angry but shadowing that is desire and lust. Uncontrollable, even. And when I see that look pointed at me, _because of me_, it makes me feel good. Makes me feel 'sought' after, as you would say." Castiel turned fully towards Mike which made the demon stand straight. "I'm sure I wouldn't be the only one."

"You're implying that an angel of the lord would seek gratification in the act of 'making someone jealous.'" Mike stayed silent as a smirk appeared on his face and Castiel stared at him. When he got no answer, he sighed and his shoulders slouched; a little defeated. "Dean and I are not lovers." Cue Mike's smile.

"Not yet, but you are really close." He said watching all the moral emotions battle it out on the angel's face. After a moment,

"Yes, Mike. I will dance with you." Mike couldn't stop the big, goofy grin that spread on his face. Castiel just called him "Mike"!

"Take off your coat and your jacket." Mike ordered, watching the angel. Castiel hesitated before complying and folding the pieces of clothing over his arm. Mike knew that the boys' full attention was still on them but didn't spare them a glance. He also knew they couldn't hear them. Mike's eyes roamed Castiel's torso until, again, blue locked onto blue.

Mike decided that the tie needed to go.

"Roll up your sleeves." Mike noted the beginning of "Moves Like Jagger" play through all the speakers on the dance floor and his excitement might have skyrocketed as his hands found their way to Castiel's tie.

"Why?" Castiel finally asked as he put his coats on the railings. He didn't stop for an answer and rolled up his sleeves while Mike slipped the silk from his neck.

"Better to blend in and be able to actually move. And besides, appearance is everything." Mike undid a couple of buttons, made a last second decision and pulled the bottom of Castiel's shirt out from underneath the hem of his pants. Perfect.

_Just shoot for the stars, if it feels right…_

"Come dance, Angel." Mike had leaned in and muttered into Castiel's ear. He grasped the angel's elbow and pulled Castiel with him and unto the dance floor.

_And take me away and make it okay…_

* * *

Dean was so shocked that he couldn't even move. First, Mike strolled over to his angel and Dean knew his intentions given his predatory strut. They talked and Dean noticed how close the demon was to the angel. He couldn't hear him but he noticed Harvey, to his left, become tense. Then, all of the sudden, Castiel started stripping AND THEN Mike helped him!? Dean's mind was so conflicted that his whole body seemed to shut down. And now, they were on the dance floor, in clear view even though there were people crowding around them. Everything seemed to freeze when Mike turned Castiel around and pressed his body flushed against the angel's back. Now, they were both facing towards the bar; towards them.

_I put on a show, now I make it…_

* * *

Mike slid his hands into place on Castiel's hips. The height difference was perfect. Made it easy for Mike's hands to roam the angel's body if he wanted to.

"You need to relax, Cas." Mike said as he tried to move the angel's hips.

"I don't think my vessel is capable of moving in such a way." Castiel definitely seemed uncomfortable and nervous. Mike's eyes flashed towards Harvey trying to be subtle. He caught a smirk. One that knew Mike wouldn't be able to accomplish his mission. Watching that smirk fly off his boss' face became his new goal in life.

_I don't give a shit, and it goes like this…_

"Let me move you until you get it. _Relax_." Mike was more determined than ever. He blamed his immature self. The angel let out a breath before Mike felt him lean back against him. It was a welcoming feeling.

_Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you…_

Mike reveled in the synchronicity as Castiel let his vessel go. He moved their hips from side to side and they moved up and down. The demon brought the angel's arm up over his shoulder and hooked the soft hand against the side of his neck.

"Now, watch them." Mike whispered into Castiel's ear. Mike's static eyes shot up towards the boys and his smirk tickled the angel's ear. He knew Castiel did as he was told because Dean's eyes widened and his glass lay forgotten near Mike's clothes. Harvey glared daggers into them both and now, Mike was having _fun._

_I don't need to try to control you. Look into my eyes and I'll own you…_

"How do you feel?" Castiel didn't answer him but Mike didn't care. He knew. The angel was in his first stage of experiencing this slight joy.

"What happens now?" He asked, resting his left hand on Mike's forearm.

"Now, you move how you feel like moving." And the next event even caught Mike off guard and that could have been the reason for the next chain of events after.

* * *

Something dangerous stirred within Dean's being and possibly soul. Dean knew what the feeling was and yet it was strange; unfamiliar. It was one of the feelings he would deny openly to save his pride.

Dean Winchester did not like watching his angel rub up against another man.

Though, at the same time, he did like it.

Okay, it was complicated.

Extremely.

Watching hips flow from side to side, the creeping hand slide up underneath the white shirt, and lips parting slightly did more than draw in the hunter. A battle erupted between his mind and body creating a weird tingling sensation. His fists were clenched but as to the reason why, the eldest brother couldn't decipher. He decided, though, that the blood in his limbs had left to pick sides to help aid in the internal war between brain and groin.

Dean just couldn't look away. Those blue eyes sent his breath out of his lungs in a rush; so electric and bright. No matter how the obnoxious, club lights flashed, their eyes still shone through. Those same eyes made him forget that Sam was even existing next to him.

How could Harvey stay so calm?

Before Dean could steal a glance towards the angel lawyer, something changed. Castiel turned around, facing Mike. There was shocked amusement in the demon's eyes as they turned so their sides faced their men. Castiel's hands landed on Mike's lower hips and Mike's hands latched behind the angel's neck, going along. Castiel's pant clad leg slipped between Mike's knees and then glass shattered besides Dean. The hunter finally looked over and raised his eyebrows.

Alcohol and blood dripped from Harvey's clenched fist. His glare was heated as a dim purple glowed from his brown eyes. Dean smirked knowing that he wasn't the only one having problems. Harvey dropped his fist, shaking it out.

_Nothing feels right…_

"Sorry." The lawyer said and Dean had an idea of what exactly he was apologizing for.

"No problem, man. I'm actually enjoying the show." The dark chuckle that left the fallen angel's lips made Dean calm down a bit but a certain nervousness crept up his neck. He looked back at the dance floor. That was when both men visibly froze and held their breaths.

Mike was staring at them as he leaned in closer to Castiel. Their bodies moved as one as the angel looked down at themselves, possibly memorizing how their bodies moved. Mike's lips moved, close to Castiel's cheek, and the angel's lips responded. Then, the demon's eyes burned a bright red before hiding his face behind Castiel's head. Mike ripped the angel's dress shirt opened, buttons flying to the side, and he pulled the white t-shirt from his pants. His grubby little hands slipped underneath the shirt. After a second, something red lit up through the shirt making Castiel's head snap back in ecstasy and his mouth opened as if a moan was escaping.

**_And_** **_that was it._**

* * *

"I have an idea." Mike said.

"What is it?" Castiel responded. Mike loved his idea. He had never touched an angel's grace before and that made it all the more delicious. And so, he turned away from staring at the boys and hovered his lips over Castiel's neck. His hand slid up the toned skin of the angel's torso. His fingertips already felt static as they lightly brushed just underneath Castiel's vessel's sternum. All Mike needed was a millisecond. He just wanted a teaser.

Mike kissed Castiel's neck and at the same time, sent his energy through his fingers. Before Castiel pulled back and fucking _moaned,_ the energy returned to Mike's lips and he had to grunt to stop the moan that would have slipped out. He felt the softness of the angel's grace thunder through his demonic body. It was calming and safe and initiated emotions he thought he couldn't really feel which resulted in light headedness. Mike buried his face into the angel's neck while pulling their bodies together. He felt arms embrace his waist desperately that he barely registered as Castiel. What did he do to the poor angel?

Then they were being pulled apart and Mike felt bad for feeling so unwilling to pull away.

"Bring and follow." He heard that familiar authoritative voice from behind him that sent interesting sparks from where Harvey had grabbed the back of his neck. Next thing he knew, they were in the men's bathroom. Harvey _glared_ and all the stall doors flew open; the men in those stalls and at the urinals froze in fear. Harvey's presence was definitely known to everyone in the room. Harvey's voice boomed,

"Get out." And they ran for their lives.

The door was locked when the bathroom was completely empty save for a fallen angel, a hunter, a horned up angel, and an intoxicated demon with a soul.

Harvey pulled Mike against his body and Mike let out a gasp; still feeling pleasurably numb. The older being angrily devoured Mike's lips and the demon let out a few very indecent moans. Castiel's already death grip on Dean's bicep tightened as he watched the transference taking place. He felt his small amount of grace in Mike transfer out of his body, through heated lips, and into Harvey's body. It was the most erotic scene that the angel has ever watched. The fallen angel kept Castiel's grace from touching his own but Castiel could still feel Harvey's tainted yet strong grace. So dominating and tempting. Castiel never took his eyes off him. He stayed silent as he fought against his vessel's desires…or maybe they were his…His grace seemed to vibrate with anticipation and want and it was all just so new to him. He didn't know what to do. Well, he knew what he WANTED to do but knew he shouldn't act upon them. Very conflicted.

"Cas, you're gonna break my arm, buddy…" But Dean went unnoticed. Harvey pulled away from Mike; visible, dark purple electricity connecting their lips together for a small second.

"Harvey…" Mike breathed quietly. He started to go back to his equilibrium.

"You're an idiot." Harvey scolded before pushing Mike away. The demon seemed to pout as the fallen angel turned towards Dean and Castiel. Dean felt his angel inhale sharply.

"Dean." Harvey's low voice echoed in the bathroom.

"Yeah?" Dean was very suspicious and all he wanted to know was WHAT THE _FUCK_ JUST HAPPENED.

"Stand right here." Harvey pointed at a spot on the floor only a few inches from him. He just needed to get through this and quick then everything would be normal again. Damn kid thought he could just do whatever the hell he wanted without consequences. Why, oh why, did Harvey have to be so drawn in?

"Why?" Nobody could just do what he said; ever.

"I can't move unless I stop holding back this grace and THAT is never gonna happen. I'll explain the rest later. Hurry up."

"Well, I can't really move because I have an angel ancho-" Before he could finish, Castiel pushed Dean forward and the hunter crashed into Harvey. Dean tried to push away and before he could voice his position on manhandling, he felt hands cup the sides of his jaw. After, his face was forcibly pulled up, lips connecting harshly.

Dean didn't move; couldn't move. His green eyes were blown wide and shock radiated through each nerve in his battle worn body. Harvey's eyes were half lidded and calm until the lawyer's soft lips started to move against his but Dean didn't want to respond. But...he couldn't break away! Why!? His body started trembling with anger until he felt something spark then smooth through his lips and shoot through his body. It was warm and, god forbid, fuzzy, wiping out any negative thoughts about the current situation and making lids shut over darkening green eyes.

The hunter barely noticed his hands were moving. One moved to the fallen angel's hip and the other slipped between Harvey's hands, pushing one to the side, to grab the side of the man's neck. Dean didn't even ask why he wanted more so desperately.

The arm that was pushed away was wrapped around his waist and he was pulled closer, making him bend backwards a bit. Harvey's other hand left Dean's face and grasped the hunter's bicep.

One final shock that left him feeling blissfully shattered, racked through his frame and he was able to pull his face away, panting uncontrollably. Bright green eyes met amused brown ones.

"That was completely necessary." Harvey's sarcastic voice smoothed out any remaining lust wrinkles towards the man in Dean's mind. Dean glared at the eccentric man in front of him.

"I thought 'why the fuck not' and went all out. I figured I'll leave you with your mind blown because we ARE NOT doing that again." He growled out. The hunter decided that this had been the weirdest orgy ever.

"Damn, right." They heard and both turned their heads towards the source.

Mike leaned against the black sink counters, facing them, his once blue pupils were red and where his hands tightly gripped the counter on each side of him, the material had cracked and had begun crumbling under them.

Castiel was next to him but he faced the elongated mirror with his head down and hands flat on the counter's surface. His shoulders were tensed, rising and falling slowly as if he was trying to stay calm. Dean felt like he had hurt Castiel and was in the beginning stages of beating himself up until Castiel's head shot up and glowing white light radiated from his eyes before he blinked and blue eyes met Dean's. Castiel didn't look angry; he looked relieved. Now, Dean was really confused.

"What's the matter, Mike? Jealous?" Harvey asked with a bit of mock and bite. Harvey visibly tightened his grip around Dean to prove a point. Mike did something stupid and Harvey was going to make his displeasure known. Dean struggled out of Harvey's grip and stepped a good two feet away.

"Okay," Dean breathed calmly, "what the hell?"

"You just witnessed a drug transaction." When Harvey didn't continue, Mike beat Dean to the punch.

"Oh please, Harvey. Don't let us stop you from telling us pertinent infor-" But with Harvey's death glare, Mike shut his trap.

"Kids shouldn't play with things they know nothing about." Harvey said calmly. The type of calm that reminded Mike of the calm before a storm. Mike withheld the urge to blab out a witty response.

"While my associate was sexing up poor, innocent Castiel, he thought it would be a great idea to touch the angel's grace."

"Touch?" Dean questioned as he noticed Castiel's nervousness in the mirror.

"Yes. In the process, Mike stole a little bit and it entered his demonic soul, which is very oxymoronic," And leave it to Mike to be the very definition of it, "and made him…let's say, high.

"An angel's grace is very toxic to any demon, even in small doses and no matter how good it feels, it pretty much burns its way out to get back to its host."

"Internal smiting." Dean commented curiously. Harvey smirked. He was starting to like this Winchester a bit more.

"Exactly. So, while the grace in the angel longs for its essence to come back and depending on how much grace was taken, the angel would either be incapacitated, in pain, aroused, or neutral. But that's in my experience."

"So, you just face sucked the grace out?"

"And re-injected." Dean stayed silent as he let it all settle in. That was certainly fucked up.

"Why me? Shouldn't you have, you know, macked on Cas?" Dean tried to stay composed when he said that. He was pretty sure he would have hated the fuck out of that scenario.

"For one, I'm sure you would've tried to stop me which would've wasted time that we didn't have. And I don't like mingling with angels that intimately."

"A human can have grace?"

"Normally, no. But you already had a bit of Castiel's grace in you so his grace belongs in your body as much as it does in Castiel. He DID reconstruct you and it takes A LOT to raise a human soul out of the Pit AND reconstruct a replica of that human's body using only the ashes. Not using one's divine grace is-" Harvey's words fell on deaf ears as Dean doubled over in intense pain.

"And there it is." Harvey said, watching Castiel run and slide over to Dean, who was on the ground. Castiel put his hand on Dean's chest and ran his fingers through Dean's hair.

"Dean, breathe. It will pass. Your soul intercepted the grace that was transferred to you and connected with the existing grace there." Castiel's hand gripped at Dean's shirt, resisting the urge to capture the hunter's lips as he watched the lingering essence of his grace on them.

"Just a fucking reunion party." Dean muttered as he breathed through the now dulling pain. Harvey turned towards Mike with hands in his pockets. Mike pushed off the counter and crossed his arms.

"Don't do that again, Mike." Mike imitated with a roll of his eyes. Harvey didn't know which he wanted to do more: Strangle Mike or…no, no. He just wanted to strangle the demon. There was a knock on the door, stopping Harvey from actually going through with the idea. Instead, he signaled Mike to get the door. The associate immediately followed orders, mostly on instinct, and stepped around Dean, who was sitting up with Castiel's help.

Opening the door revealed a very annoyed, brunette woman. Her brown hair was down and her shiny blouse reflected the dim lights in the bathroom. Dark brown eyes scanned the room, noting each person. Sam stood behind her with a pile of clothes in his arms and Gabriel stood next to him with a suggestive smirk and annoyingly raised eyebrows.

"Although I don't mind a mean orgy, boys, my customers still need to pee."

**Awesome? Lol.**

**I don't know why I mentioned orgies three times or why I have an obsession with hips in this fic...But I do like eyes. I kind of made Mike sort of more full of himself? I guess? Just, when I think demon!Mike I think his personality gets a bit glorified. I tend to make Mike a little bit too ****mischievous when I first write him out but I change it later.**

**So, I figured this is how I was going to complete my fics. I'll probably end up finishing Loki's Playhouse before PPD because I have to reconstruct some things on there. I'll finish Golden Boy after that hopefully...maybe in between I'll get to Fool's Gold.**

**Sorry for the long ass Author's Notes...**

**AO3****: MissDani360**

**Tumblr: missdanibr**


End file.
